Emmett's Sex Addiction And Jasper's Secret Crush
by Vampiremizuki
Summary: Emmett discovers that he has a great-great niece. What happens when they go out and seek to find out about her? Also, what’s up with Jasper making googly eyes at Bella? How will Bella react and what will happen to Edward and Alice? & what's Emmett hiding?


**Summary: Emmett discovers that he has a great-great niece. What happens when they go out and seek to find out about her? Also, what's up with Jasper making googly eyes at Bella? How will Bella react and what will happen to Edward and Alice? :) **

**Third Person POV**

Both Emmett and Rosalie sat on the sofa in the living room staring silently at the television casually, waiting for someone to break the silence. Rosalie wasn't intending on breaking it, knowing how much she thinks of herself.

She sat there, the mild lighting illuminating on her beautiful features; her full red lips brighter and glossier than cherries, her gorgeous blond locks of hair falling in waves down past her shoulders. Emmett's dark brown curls messily spiked up, his milky pallid face just as pale as Rosalie's.

"So, Rose." He grinned klutzily, biting his lower lip to hold in his laughter. "There's a new woman in my life."

Rosalie turned to face Emmett, her eyes glaring like a hawk at Emmett and her lips pulled back, bearing her teeth at Emmett. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Rose." He sighed in impatience to tell Rosalie his good news. "I found out she'd be in my life the minute they told me about her." He shrugged, his goofy smile illuminating the room while Rosalie's glare could have burnt Emmett's face off if she had the power to do so.

"Why didn't Alice and Edward tell me this?!" Rosalie screamed, obviously intending for her to come out as well as Edward.

She sighed. She knew they were too busy with their own spouses to pay attention to Emmett's shenanigans.

"I'm not going to tear your face off or claw your eyes out, yet." She leaned back against the couch and snatched the remote away from Emmett.

"Rose… You don't want to meet her?" He said in awe, his eyes illuminating golden. He was staring at the remote, wanting it. Rosalie knew Emmett was a sucker for the television.

"Why would I want to?!" She burst out screaming, twitching.

"She's my great-great niece… or something around those lines." He gawked up at the ceiling in thought. "I'm not sure, I can check though, let me just get―"

"Wait… so you mean you're _not_ cheating on me?" She asked, her pretty lips curling into a grin.

"Of course not Rose. There's more of a chance of you cheating on me than the other way around." Emmett replied childishly, bursting out in laughter. "You thought I was cheating on you?!" He fell off the couch bursting into laughter even harder.

At this point, Edward and Bella came out of their rooms holding hands, laughing softly to each other. Edward had told Bella what Emmett and Rosalie had been arguing about.

Rosalie frowned then stood up glaring down at Emmett.

"Rose… what are you―" Rosalie interrupted Emmett's statement and instantaneously sat on Emmett's lap, reaching her beautiful delicate-looking hands around Emmett's neck, pulling him into a tongue fight. For about two minutes all they did was make out. Rosalie released and wiped her lips with her left pinky, turning to Alice and Jasper who were beside Bella and Edward, all four of them staring in awe and sudden surprise at Rosalie who was grinning satisfied. Emmett was still drooling like the fool Rosalie made him out to be. But even as true as that is, she's his fool.

"What?!" Rosalie screeched out, smiling. "There's no way he'll ever cheat on me after that." She pointed at Emmett who was still dazed in shock, chuckling in victory to herself.

Esme and Carlisle opened the door, silently coming out of the room together. Esme's hair was slightly messy while Carlisle's vest was slightly turned up at a corner. Emmett whistled childishly as Carlisle went to stand beside Edward, holding hands with Esme.

"Well… onto the point." Rosalie chimed.

"Oh yeah, I have a niece. A great-great niece I think… I'm not sure on that. But she's definitely a niece." Emmett grinned, looking at everyone as they went to sit on the sofa. Jasper and Alice sat on the floor, smiling cheerily.

"I told Jasper already Emmett." Alice cheered.

"You got a vision?"

"No, I heard you earlier. By the way, tonight's not looking good for you, Emmett." Alice giggled.

"You're gonna nag to me too?" Emmett choked out, rolling his eyes. "So anyway, I was going to summon everyone to ask how many of you were coming with me to check out who she is."

"I'm in. So is Jasper." Alice smiled.

"Hey Esme, what were you and Carlisle doing in there?" Jasper asked, laughing. "I'm still sensing some funny stuff between you two."

Esme sighed in annoyance. "Jasper, dear, you don't want me to tell everyone else what I caught you doing the other day…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Esme, It's hard not to… come on, I've only watched Bella undress once! Well… and at the pool. I mean…" Jasper paused. "I should stop talking…" He raced out of the house.

Everyone cracked up laughing except Bella, whose jaw was hanging open in shock.

"So who's not in?" Emmett asked sheepishly.

"Um… I guess we're all in." Edward replied.

"Alice." Emmett turned to her. "Did you―?"

"Yes. We leave in two hours." She nodded, grinning mischievously at Jasper who was at least half a mile away, standing by the road.

In less than a second, she was out of the house.

"So um, no packing. I don't want trouble at the airport. Except for Bella, she causes trouble everywhere she goes. Look at what she's done to Alice and Jasper's relationship. Down, down, down. All gone, zip, zero. They are so over after this. I mean, did you see how nervous he got when Bella looked at him? Rose should be concerned about me being around Bella more than anything." Emmett stopped talking as soon as Edward and Rosalie were glaring at him. Bella twitched then started laughing.

"Oh Emmett. You're kidding right? He's kidding right?" Bella pointed at Emmett nervously, chuckling.

"No, Bella, he's not." Edward growled at Emmett who was laughing his ass off.

"Emmett, you're not staying in the same hotel room as me. Hmph." She let out a soft growl and turned around like a snob.

Suddenly there was screaming outside coming from Jasper.

"_Dear mother of god!" _Jasper's voice rang out in screams.

Everyone cracked up laughing except for Bella whose jaw was dropped in awe, listening to Jasper's screams of agony.

Suddenly, Alice came in, dancing around like a ballerina, smiling like a little fairy.

"Alice, you heard me right?" Rosalie sighed impatiently.

"Yeap, and I got it covered. I got three rooms and eight tickets destination Raleigh, North Carolina." Alice chirped cheerily.

Jasper came into the living room shortly after, looking like a mess… that's pretty hard to do considering he's a gorgeous vampire.

"Alice… you get more abusive by the day…" He groaned then sat down on the floor, grinning, staring at Bella for an unusual amount of time.

Bella twitched.

"By the way everybody, as I mentioned before, I got three rooms." She smiled. "One is for Esme and Carlisle. One is for Bella, Rosalie and I, and the other one is for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I wanted to make it a fun experience for everybody." She clasped her hands in glee. "Oh and if nobody remembered the reason why Carlisle and Esme have been… absent lately, is because they're on their anniversary."

"Who on Earth said I didn't remember?!" Jasper screamed out, looking at Alice.

"Don't worry, Jasper dear, we know you knew and were just trying to make pleasant conversation." Esme smiled tenderly at him.

Edward raised his hand to say otherwise but decided to step back after receiving glares from Jasper.

"Wait… sleepovers?" Rosalie said, grinning.

"Yep! Since Edward's a stiff, Emmett's a jerk, and Jasper… well he's been a little tipsy lately, I decided we girls need some time to ourselves." Alice beamed at everyone.

"I don't need any time to myself." Bella said, looking at Alice.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed.

"Bella, do you want to sleep with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper staring at you all night?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"But Edward's not a stiff…" Bella groaned. "Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt." she sighed.

Edward sent her a reassuring crooked smile. Bella was a sucker whenever Edward did that, so she had no other choice but to smile herself.

Jasper was still secretly staring at Bella. Emmett caught that but kept it to himself.

"So let's go." Carlisle said matter-of-factly, smiling.

**Bella's POV**

I was still too overwhelmed to realize that I'd just agreed to fly out to another state without telling Charlie. Ugh…

I turned my attention to Jasper who was staring casually at Emmett then turned to me grinning.

That never fails to overwhelm me…

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Crushing… the… human." I smiled at Alice. I still wasn't use to this, as often as she did this. Not the hugging, but the surprises. I sure didn't expect this from Emmett. I'm happy though, this means that Emmett found a family member, as distant as they may be.

"I can't wait to find out what you have in store for me, honestly." I grinned at Alice. Edward stepped into the circle and pulled me close to him, smiling my favorite crooked smile that I love so much. This is the second time he does it today!

"Edward, she's yours until we step foot on that hotel, do you hear me?" Rosalie smirked.

I still wasn't use to Rosalie being so friendly. I guess she finally got over what problems she had with me…

"Deal, Alice." Edward smiled down at me, staring into my eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach as soon as I saw his golden, topaz eyes. It's as if he looks right into me.

I can imagine how hard it must still be for him to be this close to me… stupid boundaries.

"Edward, dear!" Esme called out, followed by extremely loud car honks.

"Edward, Damn it! Do you not hear the BEEP BEEP?!" Jasper screamed out.

Edward sighed and entwined his hand with mine.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I went in the Mercedes, Carlisle driving and Esme in the passenger seat.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went in the jeep. Honestly, I feel sorry for Jasper. Alice and Rosalie alone must be driving him mad. Emmett… don't even mention him. He's like one of the girls.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett, eyes on the damn road!" I screeched out at my stupid mooch of a husband.

"The need for speed BABY!!" Emmett screamed out.

"Emmett! I SAID KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE ROAD! And slow down damn it!" I sighed. By this point, we were losing Carlisle.

"Oh my god, Rosalie, we should go shopping!" Alice cheered out. "Bella needs some girl time."

"Will you all just shut up!" Jasper twitched.

"Jasper…" Alice said in a low voice… "Stop being a pain in the ass!" Alice began shaking Jasper's shoulders like a rag doll.

"A-a-a-al-al-Ali-Alice!" He began dry sobbing.

I sighed.

"Jasper, she's right. You are a pain in the a-s-s. God, you should get laid." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett cracked up laughing.

"You aren't far behind in that line, buddy." I turned to glare at Emmett.

"If I'm not getting laid is because you're not letting me. Jeez…" He pouted then grinned his teeth out. "Faster!!"

"Emmett! If you keep up with the shit, by the time I decide to have sex with you, you won't even remember what sex is." I growled.

"Huh? Oh, I love you too Rose." He said, sticking half his body out of the window and screaming at another car to get out of the way. "Wooo!!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper who was staring back at Carlisle's Mercedes.

Hmm… do you think he likes the car…?

Aha! Now I know what to get him for his birthday… A Mercedes!

**Edward's POV**

I looked over at Emmett who was pouncing in his seat. Automatically I wondered what he was thinking…

I looked over at my sweet Bella who was sleeping soundly in my arms.

I turned my attention to Emmett who was two cars down.

_Sex Sex Sex Sex Sex _

_Omg _

_Sex Sex Sex_

_Man, Edward should see how Bella looks like when she's undressing._

_Haha!_

_Sex_

_Sex_

_SSSEEEXXX!_

I stared wide-eyed with my jaw hanging open at Emmett. I growled.

I'll get revenge. He'd have to have a lot of dirty secrets right? Who doesn't?

_Sex sex_

_Omg Rosalie looks hot today…_

_SEX!!_

I groaned. Emmett's thoughts were the most unbearable… Who'd think that Emmett's the one with the sex addiction in their relationship?

I didn't even bother looking into Jasper. He has it hard enough with Alice's recent mood swings. I wonder how that happens…

I chuckled as Emmett sped down the highway laughing with Rosalie screaming her face off.

--

**Okay, so I got this weird idea… But I like it a lot… even though my writing style sucks xD**

**Anyway, as soon as I get 10 reviews I'll post up chapter 2 :)**

**If anyone has anything suggestions or anything like that, please tell me :D**

**Review!**


End file.
